The Witch's House (Hero's version) chapter 1
by Herotheincupire
Summary: Hero woke up in a forest in a patch of flowers after his friend Kathy yelled at him and kicked him out ,he meets a cat name loyal and he leads him to a mansion type house as Hero enters the door closes shut now he is locked and has to find his way out Loyal tells him the house belongs to a witch will hero ever escape this place called the Witch's House? find out in this fanfic


Chapter 1  
(disclaimer: this is a non profit fan based fanfic all rights go to Fummy. i changed up some of the words and names to my own liking but most of what your going to read is what really happens in the game. SPOILER ALERT!: this is meant to be for people who passed the game or just want to see what happends you have been warned and thanks for reading and i use the ending wich i passed it with)  
It was a normal sunny & very cloudy day. Hero opened his eyes and sat up, noticing he was sitting in a patch of flowers. He looked around, he was confused. Where am i? He got up slowly and he grabbed his bag. He looked through the pockets and found a letter. He pulled it out and began to read it, even though some of it was missing.

mind if you go to her house, but just stay away from the forest. Hope to see you home soon. -  
Kathy  
Hero was confused by this but thought nothing of it as he put it back in his bag. He swinged the bag onto his back and noticed a purple cat with a red, black, and yellow ribbon tied around it's neck, sitting on a tree stump. He smiled and walked over. He reached out to pet it when the cat looked at him with it's glaring blue eyes.

"You're up I see. That's good, I was beginning to worry."

Hero stared at it. Did that cat seriously just talk?

"Humans shouldn't be out here. Too dangerous," the cat said, licking it's paw and swiping it over it's ears.

"This must be a dream," Hero said and the cat looked at him.

"Nope, this isn't a dream. My name is Loyal by the way. What's your name?"

"Hero," he replied as he began to head down the path.

"No good going that way, you can't get out,"Loyal called after him, but Hero ignored him. He came to a part of the path where the trees were less thick. He walked through them and saw a machete laying on the ground. He walked over and picked it up. He walked back out and over the the huge rose bush blocking his way. He tried to cut them with the machete, but the blade was rusty and couldnt cut through them (Seriously, I can't cut through roses with a fucking machete?)  
"What the... ?These can't be normal roses," he said as he grabbed one of the vines and pulled on it. He sighed and went back to where he was earlier . When he got back to the tree stump, he saw Loyal was no longer there and he saw the path lead to somewhere else. He headed north. He came to a small rose bush and used the machete to cut them. After he finished cutting them, the machete broke. "This is some weak ass excuse for a machete. Bearly could cut a simple rose bush"

"Well, it was rusted. I doubt I'll need it," Hero said as he tossed it and headed up the path. There, he came across a house "It looks more like a mansion than a house, though".

"What is a house doing all the way out here," he said aloud. He looked to his right and saw Loyal sitting on a tree stump. He walked over to him and Loyal tilted his head.

"Huh? What is it?"

"The roses blocked my path."

"Well, I told you that you couldn't get out that way," Loyal said. Just then, the door to the house opened with a Loud creak. Hero jumped and looked at the door with wide eyes.

"You going to go in?" Loyal asked. Hero was about to say Fuck no, but Loyal went on, "Might as well you mary sue , if you can't leave."

Hero knew the cat was right about not being able to leave, so he walked over the door. He took a deep breath and looked back at Loyal , who was staring at him intently smirking hoping he would go in. He sighed and without any further hesitation, Hero walked into the house slowly scared shitless as the door closed behind him locking with no way of getting out Hero jumped at the sound of the door locking and continued his way down the mansion hall.

(tell me what you think of it this is my first fanfic so i hope its good ill be posting these maybe daily or weekly depending on how it goes)


End file.
